


Almost perfect

by Maddster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddster/pseuds/Maddster
Summary: In a world with two main genders, three sub genders, and eight subcategories under two of those sub genders. Sugawara and Daichi have to find each other in a world of ruckus and chaos because life and death belong to each other.Six main magics and two rare magics separate the two sub genders omega and alpha. Air and Earth, Fire and Water, Light and Dark, and Death and Life. there are only two people born with the rare magics and they are always an alpha omega pair, once they die another pair is born and there will be chaos in the world before they find each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A story

"A story told to all omega and alpha children in the pack before they are tested for their subcategory, this is my story and how it started" a male voice lingered in the air for far longer than it should have. "The story goes like this:

"When the world was created and man became a dominant species, people went looking for a way to tell lesser people from the warriors and they found it in their gender. Often the omegas or the people who would soon carry children never fought and therefore they were seen as lesser, it went even beyond that though. The fire and darkness and earth alphas decided that they would rule and no one was more powerful. That was until the first pack leader was born, he was an alpha with powers no one had seen or heard of and he showed these powers far earlier than any other member of the pack. He overthrew the society and how they were ruled within the first five years of his life, and then he set out looking for an omega who could rival him in both powers and looks. By the time he was fifteen he set out on this journey looking to see what the world held in store for him, he was not ready for what he found. He found an omega with the abilities to extend someone's life span, the omega was being used for war among other things. The alphas powers were to end another's life with just a thought or a glare and people feared him because of that, but this omega could make someone's life long with a touch. The omega spotted him and came to help the alpha without fear or hesitation.

"Why don't you fear me," the alpha asked as he settled in and drank the water he was offered.

"Why should I?" the omega asked truly interested.

"Because I can kill you with a glace" the alpha answered.

"you are who they spin tales about, the alpha with the ability to kill with a glance." the omega said thoughtfully "well I am the omega whom which you are to mate, I can shorten or lengthen a lifespan at will. If you were to kill me, you would be down on the fated mate you had been looking for for the past ten years."

"then we shall return to my village and be wed, you will lead my pack with me and bear my pups. I will lead by your side rather than alone as I have been for the past years" the alpha looked at the omega, sorrow in his eye that only the omega could understand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't leave," the omega said " my people need me, I understand that you need me but they cannot live without me"

"then we can merge our packs, I will lead them both" The alpha looked back to the omega with pity.

"fine," the omega said.

The omega and alpha ruled with equality and fairness, and there was no chaos until they died. when the alpha died, the omega basically killed himself out of love for his mate. This was how the alpha and omega cursed with the powers of life and death would always end." the overlapping male voice spoke, "now onto the part that is actually about me. I always thought I was an alpha or a beta, I had silver hair and people knew what that meant but I never did. That is until one day I ran into him...

I was walking with my mother through the city, it was just after my tenth birthday and my friends had already been tested for their secondary gender. An alpha my age with black hair walked past me, I started to feel hot and was slowing down. My mother noticed this and tried to get me home, but the little alpha came running and took me from her like I was his. 

"my omega" he growled, I didn't even know how he could carry me much less how he knew what my sub gender was before I knew.

"Who are you," I asked

"my name is Daichi Sawamura and from now on you are my omega," Daichi said confidently

"How did you know I was an omega, also if you know that then do you know what my magic is?" I asked, I was so stupid then. It always made me wonder though, how did he have complete control of his pheromones at such a young age.

"You are is heat stupid" he looked at me like I was crazy for asking "also since I have claimed you as my omega, your magic is death"

"what?" I asked dumbly, now I know what he was saying but then I didn't have a clue.

"there hasn't been an alpha with the ability of life in over four hundred years, and yet here I am. Life sure does choose oddly" Daichi said to me than to himself

"don't ask any more questions and don't answer any of mine, just take me home" I stated

"Koushi, honey we have to get home. An alpha could come," my mom called after me

"one already did" I called back, Daichi sensed she was approaching and unleashed his pheromones.

I "dropped" after he released his pheromones, I don't remember much after that except the smell of Daich filling my lungs with every breath making me calmer.


End file.
